dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Joker (Prime Earth)
One of his favorite was the tale that he lived with Aunt Eunice and she washed his skin with bleach. It is known that some of the chemicals in the Joker's body greatly resemble those in the Lazarus Pit, leading Paul Dekker to believe that the Joker was subjected to the primordial originator of these pits, Dionesium, at some point in his life. Certainly, photos that appear to be of the Joker exist that are over a century old, and throughout his encounters with Batman and after being shot by James Gordon, the Joker showed remarkable, instantaneous healing abilities, indicating that this may be the case, and that his internal chemistry has indeed made him into an immortal being Red Hood Gang The Joker began as "Red Hood One," the leader of the Red Hood Gang, comprised of blackmailed individuals from the middle and upper classes of Gotham that the Red Hood kept under his sway. Much like the life of their son, his life was changed by the murder of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne in a random act of violence by a mugger. When his parents had heard what happened to two pillars of the community - that they were shot by a nobody - it had taught them that what was most to fear in this world was the uncontrollable; the random. What's most to fear is the things that happen for no reason at all - and when you try to reason out those things, it can drive you mad. That is what the Red Hood Gang was about: being that meaningless horror. They wore the red hoods to court the wolf, so to speak. They dared the authorities to try and catch them all. He first faced off against Bruce Wayne when the returned billionaire entered a standoff with the gang, all of whom were partially unmasked and piloting a truck carrying six men; a truck he had stolen from the gang. Wayne drove directly toward the gang, intriguing the Red Hood himself and rescuing several hostages in the process with the help of a new grappling cannon. Each of these hostages were low-level executives who were planned by the Red Hood to be executed for refusing to join the gang. Flying over Gotham City, the Red Hood Gang hijacked a blimp in mid-air with the help of a helicopter. The blimp belonged to Oswald Cobblepot, who used them to travel thanks to the low level of regulation on the vehicles in Gotham. The Red Hood himself threw him from the blimp without a parachute. The Red Hood commented that the Penguin had been using these blimps to smuggle illegal goods such as the crates full of WayneTech sonic rifles aboard this one. Though the weapons were meant to be non-lethal, they could be modified to liquefy a target's insides. As he took one for himself, the Penguin became angry and tried to yank off the Red Hood's mask, only to receive a heavy shock. His scream alerted the Red Hood to the fact that this is not Oswald Cobblepot at all, but rather the vigilante who had been causing them trouble for weeks. After causing an injury to the Red Hood to get some of his blood for (eventually fruitless) DNA analysis, the vigilante, Bruce Wayne, escaped and freed the real Cobblepot, albeit leaving the sonic weapons to the Red Hood. Having been hired by Edward Nygma, the Red Hood set his gang to kill Bruce Wayne, catching the billionaire in an explosion in his brownstone. The Red Hood went to search for his body through the flaming wreckage, eventually having his gang beat the addled victim with ancient weapons from Bruce's collection. As Bruce's vision blurred, the Red Hood mocked him, suggesting that the day Thomas and Martha Wayne died must have been the worst day of Bruce's life - until now. He admitted the reasons behind the Red Hood Gang. Once in a while someone like the vigilante that had haunted them would come along and try to figure them out, and it gave them all kinds of excitement, but the Red Hood assured Bruce - even that vigilante would fall to them, one day soon. With the walls coming down in the fire, the Red Hood took a large portrait of Martha and Thomas in front of him and thanked Bruce for the opportunity to provide him with a bit of symmetry. With that, he fired a shot through each of the faces in the portrait and into Bruce's gut before Bruce weakly managed to escape through a secret passage, wounded. As the tales of the urban legend known as the Batman rose in the wake of Wayne's attempted assassination, the ranks of the Red Hood Gang began to slowly dwindle bit by bit, each member caught one by one. As more and more failed him, the Red Hood began to execute his own gang members who did fail him, such as pouring a silica-based concrete down a member's throat and kicking him into the bay to drown. When Bruce Wayne had a press conference in front of Ace Chemical Processing Plant, the Red Hood Gang led an assault there, hoping to get a flesh-eating poison being produced there. The Red Hood caught up with him inside the plant, holding him at gunpoint and, grinning, ordering his men to shut the police out as he applauded Bruce's detective skills - particularly for having realized that they were going to enact their plan tomorrow, on the anniversary of the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Meanwhile, there would be nobody to resist them as they took what they could of the chemical cocktail out the back tunnels, and disposed of Bruce and what little police force was on hand as they blow up the plant itself. All of this would serve to punctuate the ugly truth of the random meaninglessness of the world. Despite Bruce Wayne's rebuttal, and Red Hood's annoyed attempt to finally shoot and kill him to "close the loop" left by the murder of his parents, the power of the plant went out (implicitly planned by Bruce), allowing the police time to come in, led in this instance by Lieutenant James Gordon. As the lights went on following Wayne's escape as apparently aided by the Batman himself, the Red Hood first saw the Batman face-to-face, and ordered his men to open fire on him. Though he attempted to shoot the Batman dead with a high-caliber pistol, the Red Hood's aim was thrown off by Red Hood #347, Bruce Wayne's uncle Philip Kane on his mother's side. In retaliation, the Red Hood shot and killed the traitor to the Red Hoods. As Batman rushed to Philip's side, Red Hood ordered his men to get to the trucks, but found that the distraction was just long enough for an external influence to gain control of the bay doors, preventing their escape. Though the Red Hood attempted to escape in a helicopter, Batman fired his grappling line around his enemy's ankle, yanking him from the aircraft, and sending them both plummeting through the weakened roof of the chemical plant. In the ensuing battle, the Red Hood received a broken ankle, and both of them were knocked aside as one of the chemical vats below them blasting its lid off, smashing through the catwalk on which they were fighting, and severely weakening it. Grinning, Red Hood One realized that the Batman was the same vigilante who had thwarted him several times before. Batman, realizing that the catwalk would not hold their weights much longer, begged the criminal to take his hand and get to safety to put an end to this madness. Still grinning, Red Hood insisted that this was only the beginning, releasing his grip on the fragile catwalk railing, and tumbling down into the boiling vat of chemicals below, all of which were combined in such a way that was very likely fatal. Faces of Death Years later, the Joker is a homicidal killer being hunted by Gotham's police force. After a skirmish with Batman, the Joker is caught and taken to Arkham Asylum. There, the Dollmaker, pays him a visit, which the Joker seems to have been expecting. The two have cordially arranged this meeting, and the Joker has assigned his visitor with a special task: he has the Dollmaker cut off his face, and pin it to the wall. Afterwards the Joker is assumed dead by virtually everyone except Batman, and hundreds of mourners have surrounded the GCPD building in a mock vigil, calling for Joker's face to be returned to them, and Batman's head too. Soon afterwards Harley Quinn learns of her puddin's "death" and betrays the Suicide Squad by orchestrating a mass prison break at Belle Reve Penitentiary. Afterwards, she travels back to Gotham City, turning herself in at Gotham City Police Headquarters all in the hopes of stealing back the Joker's face. Death of the Family The Joker made his return to Gotham City a year after his disappearance. He infiltrated the GCPD headquarters, killing the lights, slaughtering several cops and making his presence known to Gordon. The following days, he reenacted some of his earliest crimes such as publicly announcing his intention to poison the mayor, with each crime having some morbid twist to it. After using Harley Quinn to distract Batman, the Joker went after anyone who has a connection to Batman. In order, he vanquished Batgirl, Catwoman, Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin and Red Hood. Joker brought them all to Arkham Asylum. By the time Batman came, Joker had his defenses ready and lured the Dark Knight into his trap. Batman complied, hoping to learn more of his adversary's plans. Joker placed the entire Bat-Family on a large table, with bandages around their faces. He claimed he had removed their faces as Dollmaker had removed his. He also explained that he had instructed Dollmaker to remove his face to show that under his grin, there was only more grin. He left them, and set the scene on fire. Batman broke free. He liberated his allies and discovered their faces were still intact. He caught up with Joker, and the fight was short. Batman taunted him, claiming to have discovered who the Joker was before his chemical bath. Not wanting to hear it, Joker jumped off the cliff. Eric Border Endgame | Personality = | Powers = * : Due to his chemical submergence, Joker has gained beyond average advantages over normal humans as well as further exposure has tainted his physiology. ** ** * : The Joker has an uncanny ability to cheat deadly situations, including before his transformation into the Joker, when he was still Red Hood One. | Abilities = * ** ** ** * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = * Joker Venom * Joker Teeth | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Joker (comics) | Links = }} Category:Exposure to Chemicals or Radiation Category:Serial Killers